


The Thirty-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [32]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Thirty-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Thirty-second Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Mexican, Japanese, Thai, South American. Cuban, German, African, Swedish. Fish eggs to fish eyes, schnitzel to sashimi. "I'll try anything once," Blair had boasted, and Jim had had it up to here with Blair's "been there, eaten that" attitude. 

"Bet you haven't tried _this_ ," said Jim Ellison softly, eyes sparkling darkly. 

"Um, no," said Blair, looking down doubtfully. "You got me this time, you really did." 

"Come on," Jim coaxed, bringing it up to Blair's beautiful lips. He pushed against Blair's mouth gently, silently seeking permission to enter. 

"Oh, God, do I have to?" Blair moaned against the soft tip. 

You said you'd try _anything_ once. Aren't you a man of your word?" teased Jim. 

Blair opened his mouth slowly and ran his tongue gently down the side in a long stroke, testing the waters. "Interesting texture," he admitted. 

"Come _on_ , Blair." Ellison was tense with anticipation. 

Blair opened his mouth. He gingerly sucked in the tip, and closed his lips gently over it. He wanted to be gentle, was afraid he'd bite down. God, it was so big, he'd choke! He explored it tentatively with his tongue, then pulled back. 

"Blech," he said, making a face. 

"Oh no you don't," yelped Ellison in frustration. "You can't start and not finish!" 

"I've tried it," insisted Blair, "and I don't like it." 

"Blair..." whined Jim. 

"It's disgusting." 

"Eat it," Ellison moaned. 

"Jim, I'm so sorry, but I just *can't*." 

Ellison swore, and his hand clenched. He grabbed too hard, and Blair shrieked as Jim shot cream all over his face. 

"You could warn me when you do that!" yelled Blair. 

"Sorry," Jim said awkwardly. He stared, mesmerised, as Blair slowly and awkwardly licked the creamy whiteness from his full, glistening lips. Blair made a face. "Oh, yuck, yuck, yuck!" 

"Oh, for god's sake, Blair, it's a classic!" 

"If you mean by that, that it's more than twenty years old, well then yes, I agree." 

"What are you, a communist?" Jim groaned. 

"Look, man, I'm really sorry, but I Just. Don't. Eat. Twinkie." 

Francesca 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

"Dammit! Damn, damn, pox rot it, I am going to rip out my _hair_ ," Jim woke to hear his lover say. Alarmed, he kicked away the blanket, fumbling for the clock as he jumped up. 

"Chief?" he called down the stairs. "It's two a.m. Are you still working?" 

"No, man, I'm _not_ working. I *can't* work. I can't remember this one thing and I _need_ to know it." His lover stood in the middle of the living room, his hair flying in all directions as if Blair truly had been trying to tear it out. 

Jim sighed. It would be of no use to suggest that Blair work on something else, he knew; his darling anthropologist was more focused than a ritual serial killer when it came to his writing. The only thing for it was to wear him down and hope that he'd find his answer under his pillow in the morning, a gift of the erratic-memory fairy. Well, there were certainly worse duties than exhausting his lover. 

Wordlessly, he walked down the staircase, slung Blair over his shoulder, and carried him up to bed. Blair's purple dragon-headed slippers went flying. Blair's robe went flying. Blair's glasses went flying, but in a controlled manner, and they landed safely on the night stand. Blair's hips went flying as Jim bent down and slurped the entirety of Blair's soft cock into his mouth, and Blair's voice went flying right after. Grabbing Blair's flying hips with both hands, Jim licked and sucked and savored the taste as Blair rapidly grew an erection too large to fit completely within Jim's mouth (although not for lack of Jim's trying). 

He had to shift his grip down to Blair's knees as the man underneath him tried to wrap his legs around Jim's head in his enthusiasm, nearly smothering Jim in the process. This allowed Blair's hips to rise up off the mattress again, and Jim could see out of the corners of his eyes that Blair's entire upper body was thrashing. "Yes!" Blair shrieked. "Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes--!" and he twisted until Jim almost lost his mouthful of erection as he climaxed. Jim swallowed as much as he could, then pulled back and let the rest spurt across his chin as Blair shook a few more times and collapsed. 

Chuckling, he licked Blair clean, wiped his chin off with the side of his hand, and then licked his hand clean. Blair was out like a light already, arms and legs akimbo as he sprawled across most of the kingsized bed. Jim eased himself into the space that was left and kissed his beloved gently on the temple. "Sleep well, Chief. It'll look better in the morning," he whispered as he turned off the light. 

End. 

cmshaw 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

Obsenad: 

"Blair, what are you doing?" Jim looked as his roommate slipped some cloth wrapped lumber into slings attached to _Jim's_ chairs. 

"Um, finishing something for a friend. Actually, a number of friends." 

"And  what would that be, exactly?" 

"A quilt." 

"A quilt. How long is that going to take?" Jim suspected much longer than he wanted his living room invaded. 

"Half as long if you help." 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

Obsenad: 

"You insipid infernal device. A pox on your programmer." 

Jim had been listening to Blair grow increasingly frustrated over the course of the evening. Pulling on his robe he headed downstairs. 

"Chief, what is the problem? I thought you were going to bed early tonight." 

"Well, I would if I could just get this file to open. One browser can't open it, because the platform doesn't support it, and the other one I have on my system is for unknown reasons trying to open it with quicktime." 

"Why don't you have it re-sent?" 

"I sent it!" Blair tried to get himself back in control. "If I'd known it was a problem, I'd have just cut and pasted. But I didn't. And with the Volvo in the shop, I don't want to have to sneak into the Geology lab again." 

"Geology lab?" 

"Don't ask. The main server is down, but the rock hounds have their own one as well." 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

"Hey, Jim, we got an email from Mal," Blair said with a hint of surprise. 

"Really babe?" Jim answered from the kitchen, "Isn't she on vacation?" 

"Yeah, her and Jay went away again." 

"And she is taking the time to do email. Babe, you need to talk to that girl about her priorities." 

"Oh my God!! Jim come read this, they did it! I can't believe it!" Blair sat back in his chair, a huge smile plastered onto his face. 

Coming in from the kitchen, Jim read the message; "Married! Damn! Good for them, it's about time, too." 

"Yeah, I am so happy for her. Look, it was just the way she wanted it, small, no one knowing, at a place that had special meaning. She did it, just like she said she would, her way." 

"Yup, and she even wore jeans. White jeans, but still." Jim leaned in and kissed his young lover. 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah, Jim." 

"Did you read the PS to you?" Jim mouthed an ear. 

"Yup." 

"Well, wanna get married." 

"Take me to bed, lover, we'll talk there." 

Mal 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

Obsenad: 

"Chief, what are you still doing at your computer. Your eyeballs are gonna turn rectangular if you'll stay one more minute in front of that screen!" The tough Sentinel all but whined. 

"Oh, c'mon, Jim, I'll be done in a sec." 

"You said that twenty minutes ago." 

"Oh? It's just - I'm translating something for a listsib of mine - she needs it for a writing project. And I seem to be the only one who knows the language well enough - she's from Europe." 

"Really?!" The Sentinel was not impressed. 

"Yea Jim, really. And I'm really almost done..." 

"Well, so am I, sweetheart; Y'know, I started twenty minutes ago and now _this_ piece of equipment is almost done, too..." 

For the first time Blair noticed the soft rhythmical squeaking of the big bed. Very carefully he signed his message, sent it and turned down his equipment. Definitely time to take care of more important business. 

"I'm through with writing, Tough Guy. Coming." 

There was a soft chuckle from the loft. 

"Oh, Jim, you're bad, all right, not yet but soon...!" 

Ingrid 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad (dedicated to Yvonne, but not approved by her, and I hope it's not a problem!): 

"Processing error? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"What's up, lover?" 

"Well, I was replying to someone who had liked the poetry on the web page, and now my mail to  them bounced back with a 'processing error'. Snowflake, remind me why I asked to do this instead of letting you and Daryl handle it?" 

"Because I was in the tub with Jim, and you wanted to leave us there." 

"Oh yeah.... So, is Jim dry yet?" 

{drip, drip, drip} "Simon, could you help dry my back?" 

"Coming, Jim!" 

-end- 

Ann, who's been re-reading Cheyenne, can ya tell? 

* * *

Tidbit #8

Re: the author has a cousin in the Miss America Pageant: Miss Oklahoma 

* * *

"Chief, do we have to watch Miss America? I mean, there has got to be a ball game on." 

"Jim, I like to watch. Some of these girls are brilliant. Did you know how many beautiful girls are into University level programs?" 

"Well, I really never thought about it. Hey, that's a pretty girl. The one with that blonde hair." Jim sat down and started to take notes and count points. 

"Jim, it's their brains that I'm looking at, not their bodies." 

"Right, Chief, me too." 

Kaci 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

Obsenad: 

"Shit! Damn! Shit!" This was immediately followed by the sound of a fist coming down on an undoubtedly breakable object. The stream of intelligent words seemed to be coming from Jim Ellison's intelligent partner. 

"Blair, what's wrong?" 

"Oh, man, I can't believe this," was his partner's response, followed immediately by another, "Oh, shit!" 

His curiosity and concern now aroused, Jim left the *tied with one minute remaining* Jags game and went into his partner's room. 

He found Blair hunched over his computer, elbows on his desk, hands grabbing his shaking head and mouthing a steady stream of epitaphs, "@#@$%*#@!" 

"Blair, come on, what's wrong? Maybe I can help?" 

Blair looked up and shook his head, hair flying and responded, "Don't think so big guy, I'm just having difficulty finding a special chat room...." 

"Since when is a chat room this important to you?" Jim asked in amazement. 

"Uh, it's not really the chat room, so much as the subject...." his voice trailed off. 

"And this all important subject would be what?" 

Blair shifted uncomfortably and began to look everywhere but _at_ Jim, "Well, um, see, there's this guy, who has, like, discovered that he is in....um, love, with his roommate, who is, umm, also a guy..and they are both, like, um, straight....so he wants some advice...on how to tell his, um...partn, I mean, his roommate...." 

Jim moved over behind Blair's chair and placed his hands on Blair's shoulders, "Oh, Blair, I _can_ help you with this one, it's very simple, see? I'll show you," and he turned Blair around to face him and said, "Blair, I love you." Then Jim Ellison, super cop, studly Sentinel of The Great City bent his head down to Blair's upturned, beautiful and very surprised face and kissed the mouth he had been dreaming about for three (going on three and a half in November or better yet, January) TV seasons. 

allison 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

"A Marriage made in Bed" 

Jim queried mid-tumble a-bed  
"Hey Blair! What say you -- let's wed."  
"I'm yours, you're mine,  
For now and all time" --  
"Amen." Nothing more need be said. 

\-- Marmoset 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

"How much longer you gonna be, Chief? I'm growing old here." Jim sighed. Blair leafed frantically through the umpteenth magazine. Jim gazed around the store, bored. 

"Just a few more to go," Blair mumbled. "Keep a look out for me, will ya?" 

"Look out for what?" Jim asked the back of Blair's head. 

"The assistant!" The younger man hissed. "She's been watching me for days!" 

"Why? What you been doing?" Jim was now intrigued. 

"Well, you know we have this campaign going on at the Uni, to bombard all the magazines and papers with complaints, until 'they' change their minds!" Blair's voice became a whisper. "I'm kinda the coordinator so I need to check see if any of these things have published our letters. I mean, I can't afford to _buy_ them all, so I come in here every day to check.." 

"Right." Jim nodded. 

"And I'm getting _so_ frustrated at some of these so called publications. They're supposed to voice our opinions, right? What does this one have on the front page? Is WWF an 'art' or a 'sport'? It's _shit_ , man, that's what it is!!" Blair ranted. 

Jim glanced around furtively to see if people were listening. "Okay, okay, keep it down! Don't get so excited!! You been 'licking frogs' again?" He whispered in Blair's ear. 

Blair's slowly closed his eyes, his mouth tightened. 

"I _knew_ I should never have told you about that!" He hissed from between clenched teeth. Jim's face took on a smug expression. There was something about winding up his Guide this way that gave him a chill of pleasure. 

"It's okay, Chief." He said with a sanctimonious look upon his face. "Just so long as there haven't been any other members of the animal kingdom in your mouth, I guess it's forgivable!" Once again he let his eyes wander around the store. 

"Only you, Jim." Blair's voice came through Sentinel soft. The grin on Jim's face broadened. 

"As it should be, Chief. As it should be!" 

lyrade 

* * *

Tidbit #12 

"Chief, are you expecting skis in the mail?" Jim looked at the long package. 

Blair came out of the bathroom still drying his hands and went back to the stove, stirring the pot. "No. What does the postmark say?" 

"Can't make out the town. Too many letters and most of them missing. Georgia." 

There was a loud noise from the kitchen, and when Jim turned he saw a very subdued Sandburg. "She sent it." 

"What is 'it'?" 

"A quilt. It's not finished; Nanna had started it before Naomi left home." 

Jim waited for Blair to get to the explanation. 

"I've seen it once. It's a wedding quilt. Naomi... Nanna hasn't worked on it since the '70s." 

"Why such a long box?" 

"Unfinished. She put it away frame and all." 

"So, what are you going to do?" Jim looked at Blair. 

"Finish it. Um, say, will you marry me?" For a moment he thought he'd made the worst mistake until he was folded into the tightest hug imaginable. 

Jim released his hold enough to let the smaller man breathe. He stroked the long curls with one hand. "Yes." Blair started chuckle-giggling. He stopped that with a kiss. 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #13 

"Chief? Where are you?" Jim fine-tuned his hearing and picked up Blair's heartbeat somewhere in the loft. Okay, he _was_ home. Now, where was he? Obviously not on the couch. Grinning, Jim tiptoed up the stairs to pounce on his lover in bed...but Blair wasn't there. Frowning now, Jim's eyes swept the loft, and he spotted a familiar figure in Blair's old room, lying in the dark on the bed. 

He was down the stairs at his lover's side in an instant. "Blair, are you okay?" 

Blair didn't say a word. He just sat up, wrapped his arms around his lover, and squeezed for all he was worth. Jim's arms automatically encircled Blair and soothed along his back. "What's wrong? Bad day?" 

With a great sigh, Blair pulled back and shoved his hair out of his face. "You have _no_ idea, man. _No_ idea." 

"Tell me." Jim settled back on the narrow bed, positioning Blair between his legs so he could lean back against him. Jim's arms folded across Blair's chest, and Blair covered Jim's hands with his own. 

Blair sighed again. "Remind me never to pull an all-nighter again." 

"You nearly bit my head off when I told you go to bed." 

"Yeah, but you didn't try hard enough." 

Jim growled, and Blair leaned back and placed a quick kiss to his lips. "Sorry. But unless you forcibly carried me to bed, I wasn't going. I had to get those papers done, man." 

"Carry you up to bed?" Jim's imagination kicked into overdrive, and a feral grin split his face. "Hm?" he said as he felt Blair's lips against his. 

"Don't zone on me here, big guy. You can carry me up to bed tonight and have your wicked way with me." 

"I plan on it. So, that's the cause of the horrible day?" 

"No." Blair's sour mood was back. "Since I fell over on the couch about 6:30, and had to be up by 8:30 for a meeting...naturally I hit the little cursed snooze and end up having to explain to the dean why I was late. Thankfully, he rescheduled." 

"That's not so bad." 

"There's more." 

Jim rested his chin on the top of Blair's head. "Why was I afraid of that?" 

"Because it's Monday," Blair lamented. "I went to pick up the newsletters for distribution later today, and found out they quoted me _way_ the wrong price, and I had to do some fast talking to get them down to something reasonable." 

"That's good." 

"I took them back to my office, started leafing through them...and discovered they laid out the pages wrong. The front and back cover were right, but the inside pages started at 23 and worked down to 2! I had to lug the box back to the copying center, explain to them the problem, and remind them that they quoted me wrong, just in case there was a misunderstanding before." 

"In other words, you let them have it with both barrels." 

"Damn straight." 

Jim kissed the top of Blair's head. "Knew there was a reason I loved you." 

Blair wiggled and shifted until he was facing Jim. "I love you, too. Now, carry me upstairs and I'll let you have your wicked way with me." 

Jim let his gaze go feral and his voice drop to a seductive whisper. "How about we stay right here and I let you have your wicked way with me?" 

Blair's eyes lit up with undisguised lust. "I like that much, much better," he murmured as he lowered Jim to the bed. 

Jenny 

* * *

Tidbit #14 

Obsenad: 

"Ah, shit!" Blair muttered under his breath. 

Jim looked over at his partner, who was huddled in front of his computer. "What's wrong now, Chief?" he asked. 

"Oh, I'm looking for an older version of a program to download, but the company doesn't seem to keep that version at their main site. That sucks. I don't have time to go hunting all over the Internet for it," Blair complained, clicking the mouse violently. 

"Hey, why don't you check with that mailing list you're on--you said there's a lot of people on it, maybe they could help," Jim offered. 

Blair considered it for a moment, "Yeah, I suppose I could, but that means I'd have to write a little story to keep it on topic and--" 

"Which is easier, writing a few lines or a pointless Net search?" 

"That is true. Thanks, for the great idea, Jim. Remind me to thank you later," Blair answered, an evil grin on his face. 

Jim moved to stand behind his lover before leaning down and nuzzling the younger man's neck. "What if I want your thanks  right now?" he whispered. 

"I guess that could be...arranged," he replied, shutting down the computer. 

-the end- 

Stacy 

* * *

Tidbit #15 

"Blair, why are you writing fiction, I thought you were trying to clear your discussion list folder?" 

"Well, I want to ask an off topic question so I have to write some kind of fiction." 

"Some kind, huh?" Jim said skeptically. "So what's the question?" 

"In the past two days - from Sunday to Tuesday - I've gotten two stories on the erotic list we're on, you know, for the Watchman show?" 

Jim grinned in spite of himself. "Yeah, Chief, I know it. I also know that you were complaining that the list was way too active last week." 

"Yeah, well, it's just that one story a day on a list that seems to average at least six a day seems kinda strange. And you know my server's been acting up." Blair turned soulful eyes on his lover. "And I don't want to miss anything." 

Jim's eyes glazed over, remembering just how useful that list turned out to be. "No, Blair, I don't want you to miss anything either." 

night's caress 

* * *

Tidbit #16 

The door slammed behind Blair as he sailed into the loft. 

"Whatcha watching, Jim?" 

"Football. Vikings versus Rams." 

Blair stopped behind the couch for a minute and watched the screen. 

"Huh. You know, I read an interesting paper once on all the macho rituals in football. The author concluded that many are just a smoke-screen for repressed homosexual desire. I mean think about it, man - most of the teams have names that sound like they're right off condom boxes. The quarterback reaches between the legs of a guy who's bent over. Players are forever grabbing and patting and slapping each other on the ass. And another thing..." 

"Chief..." 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

"Have you ever played football?" 

"Are you nuts? I'd get wiped up and down the field! Small but quick works better in non-contact sports. I played soccer." 

"Too bad, Chief." 

"Too bad what?" 

"You never got stuck in a pile with a dozen cute guys." 

"I'd probably be on the bottom, crushed to death by a ton of horny linebackers. Hmmm. Come to think of it, sounds...interesting." 

"Blair." 

"Yeah, Jim." 

A slow, sly grin crossed Jim's face as he rose from the couch. "Tackle time, Chief." 

Moon Shadow 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #32.

 


End file.
